A Hollow Life
by Andyyyy
Summary: NOT SHIROICHI. What would have happened if Ichigo died and became a hollow during his fight with Nnoitra? M for future bloodshed
1. Chapter 1

**Death**

**A/n: I do not own bleach.**

*Ichigo's POV*

Darkness and pain. Immense pain. That's all I felt. Well, that and horrible disappointment and guilt. I failed everyone. I'm sorry Orihime, Chad, Rukia, Renji, Nel-I won't be returning with you. I guess I'm dead. I was stabbed through the head by Nnoitra-so I should be dead, right? Then why are my eyes opening, and WHY do I feel so-so, _hollow, _that's the word.

**"King, yer such a fool. Yer a hollow, dumb ass." **

"Hichigo?"

**"No shi,' dumb ass."**

"Why should I trust YOU-you're just a hollow!"

**"B'cuz I'm th' on'y one who won' kill ya when yer like this."**

"Like what?"

"**King, yer such an IDIOT-I told jer wha' ya b'came, bu' if ya don' believe me, take a look a' yer own body, and ye'll see wha' i mean."**

Warily taking the Hollow's advice, I left my inner world, only to see that I had been transported to the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. I gasped as I looked down upon my body-I had been turned into a hollow. I recognized the form from when I had been training to gain control over Hichigo. It was reptilian, but feline. Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming urge to...eat souls-human...-NO! I quickly overpowered the emotion, scared as I was, but I figured it was only a matter of time before my newfound hollow instincts overpowered my sense of self. I don't think I've ever been this scared, learning I've become my worst enemy, while hearing Hichigo cackle in the background.

X~X~X~X~~X~X~X~X~~XX~X~XX

*3rd person POV*

Orihime was crying uncontrollably, held in the arms of Ishida. After Ichigo had been killed, Kenpachi had shown up. Seeing Ichigo's disintegrating body, all thoughts of 'playing' with his victim disappeared, and, with a roar of rage, Kenpachi tore off his eyepatch and defeated his opponent in three seconds flat, grabbed Orihime, and ran. After leaving the girl with Uryu, he roared again and rushed off to find more Arrancar to kill. In ten minutes, all of the Espada fell under kenpachi and Yachiru's blades. Turns out, she's one hell of a fighter when pissed.

Aizen had seen the whole violent display, and realized it was a REALLY BAD idea to kill Kurosaki Ichigo, for it had gathered the rage of one of the best fighters in all of Seireitei. Since his own personal Army had been killed by one captain alone, Aizen decided to use his plan B: run like hell. But it was too late-Kenpachi, along with the Sotaicho were blocking his escape; Kenpachi with a manic grin hiding his sorrow, and Yamamoto's face beholding a stoic expression, though on the inside he was deeply upset: Ichigo had held a place in a lot of Shinigami's hearts, including the old man's.

The battle was short, but bloody.

As soon as Aizen saw the two, he knew didn't have a chance, if only because they were filled with righteous anger and a need for revenge. So he turned tail and fled, trying to use a different exit, but Yamamoto appeared before him, and before he could dodge, the Sotaicho used Ryuujin Jakka. And that was the demise of Sosuke Aizen.

And what happened to Tousen and Gin? Gin had fallen in love with Kira, so instead of continuing to serve Aizen, he became a spy for Soul Society. Tousen, on the other hand, was loyal only to 'justice' and was killed by his own subordinate Hisagi Shuuhei.

As Orihime thought about all of this, she was gently lifted, for they needed to go back to the living world, now that the crisis was averted thanks to Kenpachi and Yamamoto…

"Wait!" Orihime cried out as they turned to the Gargantua, startling the Shinigami surrounding her, and Ishida "What if Kurosaki-kun was transformed into a hollow?"

The others, startled at first by the sudden outburst, thought over the odd suggestion.

"It could happen," Ishida said evenly ,"I mean, he does have an inner Hollow, plus he was killed by a type of Hollow, an Arrancar. Should we perhaps search Hueco Mundo?"

Orihime started nodding her head in agreement so fast, she looked like a woodpecker, but her enthusiasm turned to horror at the Sotaicho's comment.

"Yes. And if you find him, kill him. For our sake, and his."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Ichigo had noticed that there was something wrong with his hollow body-it had no hole. This little quirk gave him hope, though, because it meant that he might not be evil like all other hollows. But one voice had denyed him even this sliver of hope. Hichigo's words slithered through his mind like a poisonous snake-killing his hope, creating an angry and soulless feeling-trying to turn him into a true hollow. And currently, that voice was winning.

**"King, you were worthless-no, you ARE worthless, managing to get yourself killed. Pathetic. Weak. Why do you even bother trying to win against me now? There is no reason to." **Hichigo's words has lost there accent, making them deadlier.

"NO! Shut up, you stupid hollow! Even if I am...changed...I have a duty to protect my friends, my family, all the people that hold a place in my heart." Ichigo shouted back at his hollow, clutching his head in his..claws.

The hollow cackled. "King, you are a HOLLOW now, meaning you have no heart."

"Then why don't I have a hollow hole?" Ichigo questioned.

Shiro was about to respond, but suddenly he heard a voice calling out in the distance.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! It's me, Inoue! Kurosaki-kun!"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Inoue, Uryu, Chad, Rukia and Renji protested when the Sotaicho first made the order, but then realized he wouldn't back down. He believed that this was for the good of everyone, despite what could happen and how uncertain they were about the situation. That's when Rukia and Renji decided to back down, and, if not agree, than at least be impartial towards the order. The other three, however, were not so complacent, but thought it wise to not say anything-for the time being.

Once the Shinigami were prepared to leave Hueco Mundo, however, Ishida, Chad and Orihime ran off, into the sands of the desert, to find Ichigo by themselves. Renji and Rukia wanted to go after them, but the Sotaicho deemed them traitors, and said "we'll find them when we search for the Ichigo boy."

And that was how Inoue got into her current situation: separated from the group, wandering blindly in the vast sands of Hueco Mundo, calling for Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kurosaki-kun! It's me, Inoue! Kurosaki-kun!"

She heard a noise, coming from her left, and went to see of it was Ichigo(because going toward an unknown noise in bloodthirsty monster territory is ALWAYS a good idea).

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**A/N: Cliffy! I decided I wanted to start this story, because I originally wrote this earlier, and it has been gathering dust. The original plot sucked, though, so I changed it. Also, for those ShiroIchi fans out there, this is NOT a yaoi(I'm SOOOOOOO sorry), but I have a Vampire yaoi story in the works. Please review!**

**Shiro" That sucked, H. I'm a villian.**

**H: Sorry, but it was necessary.**

**Ichigo: let's get this story started! Yeah!**

**Shiro:...What's with your enthusiam?**

**Ichigo: I don't know but I feel great! Wooo!**

**H: *snicker* I gave him redbull. Anyway, sorry for any typos and I'll need 5 reviews to continue!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*3rd Person POV*

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo heard the scream of his friend. But should he answer it? Looking as he did and unsure of his own state of mind, he wasn't sure if he could do more good than harm. But this was ORIHIME, and she was in trouble-so he should at least try and help.

Running off in the direction of the noise, Ichigo spotted Inoue, cowering in the face of some caterpillar-like hollow. Seeing as the Hollow looked as if it was about to attack her, Ichigo roared, drawing the hollow's attention away from the girl. The hollow turned around frighteningly fast and came after the berry. Ichigo just roared and, jumping up into the air, landed on the hollow's back. Pivoting, Ichigo tore off the hollow's head.

**'well, well, look at the vicious side of ya, king! i didn't know ya had i' in ya!' **Hichigo laughed inside his head. Ichigo sighed. he should have expected this. Instead of answering, however, he made his way over to a terrified looking Orihime.

"P-please don't hurt me!" She screamed, obviously not recognizing Ichigo.

"O-orihime..." Ichigo whispered, noting the look of absolute shock take over Inoue's features. "it's me, Ichigo. Don't you...Don't you recognize me?"

**'Of course she doesn't you dumb ass.' **'Shut up, hichigo!'

"K-kurosaki-kun?" She whimpers, tears in her eyes. Suddenly, she stands up and rushes over to hug a shocked ichigo. She starts crying uncontrollably.

"O-oh, oh god, Kurosaki-kun! W-we thought you were dead! I'm so glad! Kurosaki-kun!" Suddenly she raised her voice, "Guys! GUYS! I FOUND HIM! C'MERE!" There was a rustling in the bushes, and a disheveled Chad and Ishida appear, having been looking for Orihime this entire time.

"Inoue where were-" Ishida began, but then he processed what she had said. "Kurosaki? Is...is that him? that..._hollow?" _Uryu gasped in disbelief-their friend had become a bloodthirsty hollow.

"..Ichigo? Are you still a friend?" Chad asked. Ichigo has been his best friend since middle school, so Chad doubted Ichigo had changed as much on the inside as his physical form had.

Ichigo looked at Chad, shocked at how trusting his friend was. "..yes. I am. If i wasn't, why would I rescue Inoue. I'm sorry I cannot give you any proof beyond that, though. Even I am unsure on how long my mind will remain clear. Everyone, I'm saying goodbye. I can't come back with you. It just isn't possible. I was _killed._ Leave me. I'm a hollow now, and sooner or later I will give into my instincts, willingly or not." After that profound speak, no one dared speak. Finally, Orihime broke the silence.

"But...There has to be a way to save you, Kurosaki-kun! I mean, you don't have a hollow whole. Maybe Kurotsuchi-Taicho could do something!" Oh Inoue, always hopeful in her naivety. Ichigo laughed bitterly, but before he could say anything, Ishida spoke up.

"He's right, Inoue. Soul Society ordered his death, remember? Besides, I met Kurotsuchi. He's a madman who's more likely to kill Ichigo than help him. I'm sorry Inoue, Kurosaki-kun: we have to abandon you, Ichigo." Ichigo looked slightly surprised at the fact that Soul Society had ordered his demise, but nodded at Ishida, knowing that what he said was true. Looking at the three of them, his human friends, for what will be the last time, was a heart wrenching thing.

"Goodbye, Everyone. I'm glad I got to see you one last time after I was officially killed and before my life becomes a living hell. Goodbye." And with that, Kurosaki Ichigo sonidoed off, leaving behind his three crying friends, never to see them again. Or so he thought.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X *3rd Person POV*

**'Nice way to handle that, Ichi. Very emotional.'** Hichigo snickered.

'Oh SHUT UP. I am SO SICK of you! This is all YOUR fault! Why ELSE would i turn into a _hollow!_' Ichigo fumed.

**'Yer right. It **_**is **_**my fault. But what you gonna do 'bout it, hmmmm?'**

'I am going to come in there and KILL-' But Ichigo never got to finish his sentence, because just then, 20 members of Soi Fon's squad showed up, and, commanding them was the one and only Kuchiki-taicho, with Renji at his side.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are here to eliminate you. Please do not defy this order. It is with great regret that I intend to slay you-but you are not the same Kurosaki Ichigo. You are but a monster." Byakuya drawled in his pretentious voice, while Renji looked on, unsure about which side to take.

the strawberry's thoughts were running wild. But suddenly the answer became clear-he must die. He was an abomination, needed to be destroyed. Suddenly Hichigo started speaking, sounding distressed.

**'What do you think you're doing?" **He hissed. **'you'll kill us both!'**

'Exactly. I am no longer Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo, but a Hollow. I'm just like you. We'll die together, one and the same.'

"Okay." I said out loud. "I won't resist. Kill me." Renji's head shot up and stared at me as if I was crazy, and even Byakuya looked a little surprised.

"Very Well, Kurosaki Ichigo. It gives me no pleasure to do this." Kuchiki-Taicho said as he raised his sword. But that was all Ichigo saw, for at that moment he blacked out, with a whisper of '**Dumbass'** being his last thought.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X *3rd Person POV*

Byakuya could tell the minute Ichigo had lost consciousness and his hollow had taken control. This is what he had been afraid of. If Ichigo's inner hollow had no trouble possessing ichigo when the boy was _human, _ than he should be able to possess the teen even easier when said strawberry was a _hollow. _Just as Byakuya was thinking about the change, Hichigo attacked. sonidoing towards the closest shinigami, he attacked, decapitating her. Then, faster than the speed of light, the hollow darted from one shinigami to the next, cutting off each one's head. The only two left alive were Renji and Byakuya. As blood rained down, Hichigo laughed, startling Byakuya and Renji out of their momentary shock. They both drew their swords immediately, knowing now that they no longer faced their fallen comrade, but a bloodthirsty hollow who just coldheartedly killed 20 men.

Then both the Shinigami attacked together, as if they were one entity. Hichigo managed to dodge Renji's attack and block Byakuya's.

**"Wha', no Shikai? Yer underestimatin' me. That'll be the last mistake ye'll ever make!" **He screamed, flying at Renji. Renji, not quite expecting the attack, rose his sword to guard himself one second to late. Luckily though, it was enough to save his life-so while the attack hit, it just knocked the Redhead unconscious, instead of viciously killing him. Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya muttered, sounding calm as ever, but inside he was furious. This..this _monster_ had possessed Kurosaki Ichigo, a man he held in grudging esteem, and it had attacked his right hand man. Things had gotten personal, and Byakuya vowed that he would at least _try _ to save Kurosaki from this...thing.

Raising his hand, Byakuya directed the 'petals', causing them to circle the Hollow. In a large sweeping motion, the Sixth Division Captain brought his hand down, slashing Hichigo in a thousand different directions. the hollow just laughed.

"**Tha' won' do nothing, Flower Princess,"** Hichigo leered. Suddenly he sonidoed over to Byakuya, grabbing him by his Shihakusho. Byakuya gasped. He hadn't expected the thing to get this close to him. Raising his hand, he once more commanded his sword to attack Hichigo. Hichigo took the hit, small cuts sprouting up all over his unnatural body. But still he laughed.

"**Even that won' save ya.**" He whispered. He lifted his clawed hand, preparing for a killing strike. Byakuya stared into the black and gold eyes impassively, not showing an ounce of the fear boiling in the pit of his stomach. This was the end. This was how he, Kuchiki Byakuya, would perish. At the hands of Kurosaki Ichigo's Hollow, his monster. As if in slow motion, the claws descended, aiming straight for his jugular.

_Goodbye..._ Byakuya thought to himself, closing his eyes.

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ Ichigo shouted inside his head.

Hichigo just laughed.

Then suddenly the hand stopped.

Hichigo went limp, eyes rolling back into his head. Behind him stood Renji, bleeding from a head wound, panting heavily.

"R-renji.." Byakuya whispered hoarsely, looking at his vice captain in grateful shock. Byakuya coughed, trying to regain his voice. "Thank...thank you."

"No problem, Taicho," Renji said, smirking through the blood marring his features. Then his gaze fell upon Ichigo. "Now the only question is...What do we do with him?"

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**A/N: HOLY FUCK I UPDATED. Yes, people, I'm not dead, and this story is back in action! I must apologize for not updating in 9 months(i was pregnant..TeeHee XD...JK) and I have no legitimate reason for not updating. but now its summer and I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I almost forgot I was working in it actually...he...hehe. anyway, hope you enjoyed ^^ (also, I'm looking for a beta. If any one wants to, please PM me!)**

**Shiro: YOU DUMBASS WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!**

**Ichigo: He has a point. you disappeared.**

**H: *whimpers* s-sorry...**

**Ichigo: Well, please just finish this god awful story, I want to know what's gonna happen to me.**

**Shiro: I wanna see, too~**

**H: Okay, I'll update soon~!**

**Shiro and Ichigo: SHOW A LITTLE HUMILITY AND REGRET!**


End file.
